Twilight and Friends
by Joe the Human
Summary: Crossover between the original MLP cartoon and Twilight. Edward Cullen falls in love with Heart Throb which she likes at first, but then realizes how much of a douche bag he is and rejects him. The ponies have to fight evil vampires that invade Ponyland.
1. Prologue

**Twilight and Friends**

Prologue

As the sun was setting and tinting the sky orange, three pegasi flew alongside a mountain range. Heart Throb, the one whose mane was dark pink said to the others, "The sky looks so beautiful in the sunset, perfect for a romance novel."

"I concur that the scenery is aesthetically appealing at this phase of the planet's rotation," Wind Whistle added.

"Come again?" The purple-maned Firefly said to the light blue pony. "I don't speak egghead."

"My dialect may be difficult to comprehend because of my extensive vocabulary, but that doesn't justify your derision of it."

Heart Throb defended Wind Whistler, "Yeah, don't make fun of others just because they are different."

"Don't take it seriously," Firefly told the two ponies flying with her. "I was just kidding!"

"What you said to her was mean spirited. Apologize to Wind Whistler at once."

"Sorry," Firefly said reluctantly. "What about I show you how good of a flier I am by flying much closer to those mountains?"

Wind Whistler answered, "That course of action is not recommended. The lack of sufficient lighting increases the possibility of equine error."

"Quit your complaining. I'm going to do it anyways."

As Firefly began zooming her way to the mountains, Heart Throb and Wind Whistler shouted "No!" in unison.

Firefly turned her head to speak to the others, "You two will see that Firefly is best flier ever! She never crashes, never!" Just then, she crashed into a mountain. Because of her velocity, the front half of Firefly's body got stuck in the ground and the impact caused a rock slide to happen.

"Follow me with utmost haste!" Wind Whistler told Heart Throb. The two free pegasi dodged boulders as they flew to Firefly. Working together, they pulled her out. Unfortunately, a boulder was headed exactly where the three of them were grouped and it appeared there was no time to fly out.

"Duck!" Firefly shouted. Wind Whistler and Heart Throb did what she said. While their bodies were crouched, Firefly turned around and caught the incoming rock with her two hind hooves. "Go!" As her friends flew out of danger, she tossed the boulder aside. Firefly then escaped and met the others. "It's a good thing you two are safe. If you didn't distract me, this would of never happened."

"You were the one who ignored Wind Whistler," Heart Throb pointed out.

"Don't initiate an argument at this moment," Wind Whistler said. "What matters at this point of time is that there is no immediate sign of danger."

"I agree. I'm sorry about blaming you for what happened."

"If you're sorry..." Firefly paused for a second before adding, "...then that means you two are guilty for my crash!"

"Aren't you supposed to apologize as well?"

"She didn't say that we had to say sorry, I think..."

"Let's head back to Paradise Estate," Wind Whistler stated. "We all had enough exuberance for one night."

"I agree with Wind Whistler. All that happened today was a rock slide. It isn't as much fun as fighting evil. Wait, exuber-whatever means boredom, right?"

"The basic definition for exuberance is excitement."

"Oh! I knew that! Still, I wouldn't mind staying a night at Paradise Estate."

The trio began to fly their way to Paradise Estate. Heart Throb took a look back at the rock slide and felt that something was off, but couldn't quite put her hoof on it. Still, she thought it was for the best to go home.

* * *

><p>Even though she didn't know it at the time, Heart Throb was correct. The rock slide uncovered a mysterious silver door. It slowly opened, and out walked a human girl with brown hair. Just then, a dark blue van came out as well and knocked her off the cliff. Her body got badly mangled and most of her bones broke as she tumbled down. She contemplated a lot of unimportant things as she fell and even after. Just before losing her consciousness from the blood loss, the girl could of sworn she saw a shadow.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

**Twilight and Friends**

Chapter One: No Way Back

Back at Paradise Estate, Wind Whistler was in her private study and Firefly was complaining about how she didn't get to see Megan since their first adventure together. Heart Throb was beside a window looking in the direction of the rock slide. Since she couldn't take her mind off about it, she decided to go back to the site of the accident. To avoid suspicion, Heart Throb told the other ponies that she would go look for any baby ponies that might of wandered off.

Even though it would be tougher to spot anything at nighttime, Heart Throb wasn't discouraged. She got to the mountain where the rock slide occurred and circled around it. Soon enough, the pegasus spotted a huge silver door that brought to mind a certain other passageway. Heart Throb noticed two human males standing right by the open door.

"Get away from me before it's too late," said the emo-looking teen with stark white skin.

The middle-age police officer told him, "You don't seem so dangerous. I heard a lot about the Cullen family and about how your father is a doctor."

"There's a flying pony."

The man chuckled, "I can see that you're a prankster now."

"No, there really is a pony in the sky."

Heart Throb landed in between the two men. "She's on the ground now."

The police man nearly passed out, then muttered, "You're a talking horse?" The emo boy laughed at him.

"Most of the ponies here like to talk. If you want to get back to your world, just go through that door again."

Once he regained his cool, the police officer told Heart Throb, "I am certain that I saw my daughter go through the door. A dark blue Toyota went through the door right after she did, but I don't see it around here."

"I'll help you then. What about I fly you around this mountain since you will recognize her?"

"If you are able to, I'd appreciate that. By the way, I am Charlie Swan and he's Edward Cullen."

"I'm Heart Throb."

"And I'm out of here," Edward stated as he went through the door. A second later, he came back out.

"Did you decide come back in order to help us find Bella?" asked Charlie.

"No, the door just sent me back here."

"That's terrible if you can't get back to your world!" Heart Throb said.

"We can still save my daughter," Charlie stated.

Heart Throb nodded and let Charlie on her back. "Will you be fine on the ground Edward?"

"I can walk, duh."

With Charlie riding on her, Heart Throb spiraled further down the mountain while Edward hiked. "By the way, what's a Toyota?"

"It's a type of car, which are machines used to make travel on the land easier."

"I remember my friend Megan mentioning cars." Shortly after she mentioned that, they got to the base of the mountain. There, the two saw blood that streaked across the ground and into a nearby forest. By that time, Edward caught up to them. "Is that blood?" gasped Heart Throb.

"It appears so," Charlie stated. "From the looks of it, those drops of blood appear to of been recently made."

Edward sniffed the air, then told the others, "It would be the best for us to find a place to stay now."

"Wait a minute! Could it be possible that the blood came from Bella?"

"If so, then that means Bella is in danger if she isn't already dead!" Charlie warned.

Charlie and Heart Throb tried to follow the trail of blood the best they could despite Edward's annoyance. However, they soon lost sight of any blood.

"Now can we find someplace to settle?" Edward asked.

"I would hate to give up now, but we can continue the search in daylight."

Heart Throb looked at Edward's eyes and noticed that his irises were black. "You don't look too well Edward. I know of the perfect place the two of you can stay."

Edward told her, "Lead the way then."

She did so and reached Paradise Estate with Charlie on tow. They both looked around for Edward until they noticed he somehow got behind them.

"I was wondering when you two would find me," he giggled.

Heart Throb got a second glance at his eyes and could of sworn that their color changed to a shade of amber. She was more joyed about Edward seeming happier than creeped out from the possible change in eye color. "You look better than before," Heart Throb said to him. "Come on in! I'll introduce you to my friends." The pink pony then opened up the front entrance of Paradise Estate.


End file.
